Wolves and Dragons: An Eternal Battle
by Hatchi-Sky
Summary: Everything comes at a price, even revenge.
1. Prologue

**Whooooo! Yeah!**

**Aren't you all just jumping out of your seats! It's my first story!**

**Hell I know I'm excited, can't wait to see all the reviews and hear from all my fans (sigh)**

**But before I get to the story you all get to hear me rant, which is something I love to do! **

**I'm not really sure if there will be spoilers here, I haven't planned out the whole story in my head, most of it is still forming. But don't worry, I'll be sure to keep you updated and if I plan on putting any spoilers I'll let you know!**

**I also must tell you that there are many Genre's in this story, so many they wouldn't let me put them all up! But I'm nice so I'm going to list them all right here and right now! There's adventure, crime, drama, family, friendship, general, humor, hurt/comfort, mystery, romance, suspense, and tragedy. Wow that's a lot. But then again this is a big story with a lot of things going on!**

**While I'm feeling generous I'll go ahead and thank all those Naruto sites that allow me to watch Naruto episodes and the sites that allowed me to learn more about the characters I love so much (not including Sasuke)! I also must say that Naruto and all characters from the Naruto show do not belong to me! This is my disclaimer. None of the characters belong to me here except the OOC characters (if I decide to put any in here, which I did). The Naruto cast belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (bows down to his awesomeness). Thank you Kishimoto for creating Naruto and Kisami, I will forever be grateful!**

**Now we can get onto to story topics, how do you guys feel about hearing a story set in the 1800's. A story about two feuding families, the Wolfs and Dragons. How Sakura Haruno, the only Wolf willing and young enough to avenge the destruction of her family, goes on the adventure of a life time. How does Sasuke play into this you ask? Well read the story and find out!  
(Note: To all you Sakura x Sasuke fans, be glad I am writing this, because I hate Sasuke! But I promise no Sasuke bashing)**

**Now roll the story!**

**

* * *

**

_For years a prophecy has been whispered on the winds lips, spreading far across the land. Of a battle. Between the Dragons and Wolfs, two deadly families, who have since the beginning of time hated the other. Gifted, like few other families, by the Gods with powers beyond imagination._

_However, it is those powers that will cause the destruction of all. That will cause a betrayal so deep it will set one young wolf girl onto the edge of her sanity. A love, so unexpected and rocky, that her heart will break._

_I, Sakura Haruno, am the world's only hope, and yet, it is so unlikely that I will live. Because every hero must pay a price…_

* * *

**Its short I know, but what can I type that's all that is needed here. It explains a lot of what's coming up, well maybe only to me since I'm the one writing this... Oh well!**

**Anyways I hope you liked it! Leave reviews, because I love those. Oh and drop any suggestions there as well if you like, I'm all open for ideas!**


	2. Enter: Wolf

**You won't believe it but I have already gotten my first review! I know I'm just as excited as you are!**

_Cowgirl137 writes: EEP! FIRST REVIEW! ^_^; Lol This is really good! I started reading it when it was on ur old account and I absolutely LOVE it! Hope to read more soon! ^_^ Thanks Neo-chan! Signed, cowgirl137_

**Thank you Cowgirl for your support and for staying on board with the story, it makes me happy to have great fans like you (beams with happiness). So I write this chapter with much enthusiasm and excitement!**

**Now, on to my disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters, unfortunately.**  
**I do however own Squeak Uchiha Hatake, Kakashi's wife and Sasuke's sister (had to add her in here, couldn't stop myself)**  
**Note: Don't worry that I'll be changing the characters personality around, cause I won't. For example: Gaara will remain quiet and well you know him. I won't be turning him into an emotional, giggling fool.**

**Gaara:** Why not?  
**Me:** Gaara? What are you doing here?  
**Gaara:** Didn't my creators tell you that I have two new abilities; whenever my name is called I am aromatically teleported to that person. Not only that but I can be in a number of places at once…  
**Me:** …  
**Redwater:** Don't believe him… It's really my clone…  
**Gaara:** No I'm not  
**Me:** (Hits Gaara over the head) If he's your clone then he's no good. The world doesn't need two of you Red… Let's dispose of him…  
**Redwater:** (Grins) Lets…  
**Me:** But first! The story must go on!

* * *

My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm nine and one years of age **(1)**, and I am the avenger of the Wolf family. It's a long and complicated story, one I know well thanks to my grandmother, Kia Haruno, who has kept the story alive in my mind.

You see, long before my grandmother gave life to my mother, she fell in love with a man from the Dragon family. A love that was forbidden because of the rising tensions between them. Our two families were considered the strongest, right along with the Raven family, but no one ever paid the Ravens much mind thanks to their neutral alliance. They choose no sides and stuck to themselves, but they were powerful enough not to need allies, just as the Wolf and Dragon families were. But I'm getting off topic, like I was saying, they kept their love secret form the world, but it had never been enough and so they had planned to run away together. Like every love story though, there is tragedy, someone over heard their plans and before sunrise the next morning both of their families knew. They were separated and locked away, but not for long. Shortly after her captivity my grandmother realized she carried her lover's baby, and she escaped.

She had been sure that after finding out her lover would agree to break free and leave with her, but when she arrived at his castle she found an ugly truth awaiting her. Not only had his every word been a lie but a trap lay in wait. And while she was held against her will, Dragon soldiers were dispatched and by nightfall the Wolf family had been destroyed. The Dragons didn't go unpunished. In a rage my grandmother unlocked the Wolf family's greatest weapon and destroyed many.

That's my family's history. My mother had been born a year later, and even to this day my grandmother despises her. Whether it is because my mother is half Dragon, or because my mother was never interested in getting revenge on the Dragon family, I'll never know. Neither one will talk about it to me, not that I'm surprised my mother won't. I know she dislikes me, and I know it is because her own mother loves me but not her.

Those feelings don't change mine, I still love my mother, and my father a mere human no less. I think my mother married him to anger Grandmother. Well she did a great job. Kia Haruno hadn't even bothered to show up at the wedding, which was a relief to my mother and me. She would have roared her displeasure there instead of here at her grand home.

People of the Grand Families **(2)** didn't marry humans, didn't even marry into other Grand Families. Or at least that's what Grandmother says. I of course take after her more than I do my own mother. I have her fiery temper and great strength. The common features of a Wolf. My only flaw is that I'm not a Wolf. At least not a full Wolf. With a mother who's half Wolf, half Dragon, and a father who's human.

I'm a ludicrous mix of all three. Along with the Wolfs temper and strength I have the Dragons speed, and the weak senses of a human. It made me ashamed, but also proud. My grandmother assures me I am the only being on Earth who has ever had such an unusually mixing of blood.

The other Grand Families, I'm sure, wouldn't think the same. Which is why we have never attended the Grand Festivals **(3)**. My grandmother didn't want me to be the center of all that hurtful gossip and cruel stares. Nor my brother, Kiba. Though he would most likely never attend, even if he were given the chance. Not because he wouldn't like it, I'm sure he would, but because my mother wouldn't. He does nearly everything my parents do, the total opposite of me. I mean I didn't make it a habit of disobeying my parents, but we never did see eye to eye. I would have to say I was closer to my father and Grandmother more than my mother and brother.

But sometimes I couldn't help but disobey them. I was doing so now; I had been doing so all week. My mother didn't like me staying with my grandmother; actually she had forbid me to do so. It was an impossible task and I plead with my father to change her mind, he did his best but it was all for not. So I had taken matters into my own hands. Leaving the manor during the dead of night with only the moon to guide me, I traveled off.. It had been a long journey even though my mothers and fathers manor were still on Wolf lands, it was on the far corner, as far away from Grandmothers castle as possible without going off Wolf grounds. A deliberate action no doubt.

My journey, though long, had been safe. Grandmother had accepted me with open arms, and now I could begin my training to avenge the Wolf family.

A loud crash in the courtyard below my window startled me, and I dropped the easel I had been moving across the room. Giving a un-lady like curse I marched across my chamber. Leaning out the window with a frown, I peered down. Servants milled about, moving back and forth between the castle and kitchens, their arms filled with trays of food. The last meal of the day was about to start, a big one at that. Grandmother had a guest, a male from the Raven family. Weary from his travels, and still a long ways to go, Grandmother had agreed to let the young man rest here for the night before he continued on.

Of course that just meant I would have to wear one of the dresses Grandmother had had the servants design for me. A thought that made me sick. Not that the dress was ugly, or inappropriate in anyway, but I was so used to wearing…

I glanced down at the tunic and breeches I had dawned the moment I had woken this morning. Men's attire was much more comfortable to wear then the heavy gowns we women were forced to wear. Not only that but I could get around much easier that way. Grandmother always let me wear what I wanted; of course with company tonight I would not disgrace her by wearing such cloths. Men didn't find it appropriate at all.

With a grimace I turned away from the window, leaving the fallen easel on the floor as I approached my wardrobe. Flinging it open, I did a quick sweep of the pastel colored dresses. Nothing to dark. It was unfashionable for unmarried women to wear dark colors, just as it was for married women to wear light colored clothing. It was a rule in fashion that was just as draft as the person who created it. I guess it was time to get ready for company…

**_**Time Skip**_**

The sun had just fallen over the horizon; the birds had fallen quiet as they settled down into their nests to wait out the dark night. To take their place, winged mammals flew the skies in jagged lines, their soundless cries filling the night as incest's rushed to safety. The wind picked up its speed to glide fiercely over the land, bending trees and lashing against the stone walls of the Wolf castle.

Unaware of the storm brewing outside, I moved quickly down the hall, dressed in the blue silk gown Grandmother had had made for me on my last birthday. Its bodice clung tightly making me feel short of breath, and the neckline dipped lower then I liked. True there was no fault with the dress, even a saint would see nothing wrong with it, but it was not something I would normally find myself trapped in. Pausing at the top of the grand staircase that lead into the hall I prepared myself, it would be a long meal and it would be a long while before I could retire to my own company again. Not only that but I was sure that the male that would be staying with us tonight would be like all the others. After finding out the Granddaughter of the Wolf leader was here, they begged to stay to meet me. They heard of my beauty, but it isn't until they get here that they learn of my sharp tongue and fast temper.

Was I ready for this at all? I had come here to have some peace, not to be annoyed. Didn't matter I had to do this for Grandmother.

"Dear God child, what are you doing?"

Startled I stepped back, hand flying to my throat. But there was no reason for my startle, it was only my grandmother. She hurried toward me; her form was thinner, as if the cruel winter had worn away her once plump figure. Her face, though pulled down in disapproving lines, was concaved and wrinkled. Her silver hair was pulled back tight into a bun, and I knew the once thick locks were thinning. She was sick. Even though her stubbornness and pride wouldn't allow her to admit it, It was obvious to everyone who knew her well.

It made my heart ache to think that she could possibly be taken away from me by something so human.

Conjuring up a warm smile I stepped back to allow her room as she approached the landing.

"What do you mean? You have a guest in your home and I must look my best, for your sake, at dinner tonight."

The elderly woman made a tsking noise as she gripped my arm, pulling me back down the hallway which I had come. Away from the torch-light we were cloaked in shadows; our eyes, the same emerald green, shun bright.

"You will not be dinning tonight; we cannot allow that man to see your face! It would ruin everything," Kia's voice came out dry and cracked, and she ended up in a coughing fit.

Alarmed I lead her through the maze of hallways, pausing only to push open the doors to her grand room. This was the biggest of all the chamber in the castle, the walls were covered in paintings; thick forests, wide plains and icy terrains. In all there was at least one wolf.  
Her floor was covered in thick rushes. Her furniture was all polished and shining. The shutters were open and the storm that waged outside roared.

Leaving my grandmothers side I slammed the shutters shut, frowning down at the rain that had already puddle onto the floor. Servants would need to clean this up as soon as possible. But for right now, there was something my grandmother needed to tell me. Why couldn't I go to dinner?

Hurrying toward the bed I grabbed the pitcher that was ordered to always be filled with fresh water, pouring it into the goblet that stood next to it. Handing it over to my grandmother I waited patiently as she drained the cup in one swing. She cleared her throat a few times before she finally set the cup down, her eyes still refusing to meet mine. Not out of fear that I would be angry I was sure; most likely to collect her thoughts and put her plan, whatever it was, into action.

"Well, why can I not attend this night's feast?"

There was a long silence in which I thought she wouldn't answer, but as I opened my mouth to question her more she raised her hand for silence. "Dear child, it is time that you began your training to avenge our family."

Giving my grandmother a ridiculous look I struggled to wonder why she would mention this. Was she trying to through me off topic by bring this up? If so I wasn't about to take the bait. "I know that Grandmother, it is the reason I am here."

"You also know that the Leader of the Raven family is known for being a trainer of men, the best. Any boy, who leaves home to train under him, always leaves a man, a great soldier. It is why their forces are so strong."

"Why are you telling me what I already know?" My brow twitched in annoyance.

"Don't you get it girl! I can't train you, I'm too old," she paused to glare grudgingly at the floor. "But Kakashi Hatake, leader of the Raven family, he is not!"

I blinked slowly as my mind absorbed her words, comprehension coming upon me slowly. My mouth curved into a smile and my eyes sparkled. "Grandmother you sneaky old bat!"

"It is brilliant, is it not?"

"It's perfect… What about mother and father? There will be no way for you to convince them of this." I had a point there mother and father would never let me do such a thing. Kiba was probably leaving right now to train under Kakashi. Mother had always made it plain that she favored her son being trained by a member of the Raven family to our own. Grandmother hated that, but she of course saw the wisdom of it. The Wolf family was weak; we didn't have the numbers to train our own solders and so they would be sent to be trained elsewhere. 'We' only including my brother and I.

"Don't you fret about them child, by the time they hear of this your training will be complete and you will be a full warrior!" Pausing to give a satisfied nod the elderly woman moved toward the great fire place that was indented in the stone walls of her chamber. No fire burned, a sign that the servants had yet to come and light it for the night. "Come child… Instead of going to dinner, you and I are going to retrieve your weapon."

"Grandmother, I don't have a weapon… What are you-"

There was the sound of creaking hinges as the back of the black scorched fire place slid open. Mouth agape I watched as she lit a lantern, glancing back at me only to wink before she disappeared into the black tunnel before her. The bubble of light from her lantern the only indication I had that she still existed.

I stumbled a few steps forward before regaining my senses, and with a burst of excitement I hurried after her. Her light disappeared around a corner and I was left moving into the darkened tunnel alone. The air was suddenly dust and dry, old. I placed my hand on the wall to help guide my way, only to jerk it back. The stone walls here were covered in slime.

With a disgusted grunt I wiped the grime on my dress and hurried forward, glad to see the light as I turned the sharp corner. I followed the light around another corner, down a flight of stairs that seemed endless, and then through a maze of twists and turns.

I was suddenly afraid of being left behind, forever lost here in this dark, slimy place. Picking up my pace, I called out to her, "Grandmother Wait!" What was with this place? What was this fear that it inspired inside me?

There was no response.

I was running now, nearly tripping over the hem of my gown. I hiked the thick folds above my knees and moved faster. I wished now I had not even bothered putting on this ridiculous gown.

Just as I thought I was finally getting closer, the light disappeared. I ran a few more steps in the darkness before I stopped. My breath coming out in sharp pants; out of fear rather than exhaustion. I was alone. "Grandmother?"

I turned, not sure in what direction I faced. There was no breeze, no stirring of the air around me. Only a dark stillness, one that had me stiff as a war horse ready to battle. But faintly I heard something, a whisper drifting from the right. I turned slowly, hands fisted, ready to defend myself. And then-

"GOT YOU!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Leaping back with a startled scream I raising my fisted hands to strike out. But something soft and velvety gripped my wrists and yanked them down to my sides.

"Now child, you shouldn't ever strike your elders!"

"Grandmother!" I called out numbly. Heart still pounding fearfully, I glared out into the darkness. "What in the name of God is wrong with you? Is this your idea of a joke? You wanted me to miss dinner for this?"

"Shush child? We will talk once we get out of here, hurry now. Keep up this time."

The lantern was lit once again, and not ready for the sudden light I winced. The shadows around us receded, and I swear I something stir within them, but when I turned my head sharply to see what it was there was nothing there. Turning back to my grandmother I moved after her, nearly stepping on her heels as I struggled to keep up.

This time I wasn't left behind, but I noticed that my grandmother moved with urgency. As if afraid of what we were leaving behind. The thought made me afraid and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I jumped every time I heard even the slightest of scuffling noises. Of course with my human hearing I could have been hearing things.

It was when we could see the light from my grandmother's bedroom that the noise behind us became louder.

"Run," she whispered.

I didn't need to be told twice. Side by side we ran the rest of the way down the old tunnel, the pounding sound behind us growing only louder. When we broke from the tunnel, I swirled around to face whoever or whatever had followed us. But there was nothing there. Nothing I could see. But I could hear something again. A deep throated growl and then quick retreating steps.

"What was that?"

"The guardian of Wolf's Treasure."

"What"

Turning away from the tunnel as it mysteriously closed, I gave my grandmother another ridiculous look. "Could you please explain why we went into that place to begin with? What was that _thing_? And why have I never known of that secret passage before?"

Waving aside my questions Kia swept across her chamber and toward the table and chairs that sat in a corner. "Come stand here child and I will explain all."

I moved closer wearily, afraid of any other tricks that might be up her sleeves. "Okay you old bat, better tell it to me straight…"

With a chuckle the elderly women settled down into her chair, placing the small burden she had been carrying on the table. "Dear child, that tunnel has been here ever since this castle has… It is a maze that only the leader of the Wolf family shall ever know. It is knowledge given to them in dreams from the day they gain leadership, lost to them when they lose their leadership."

I glanced back at the fireplace, and felt my heart swell with pride and anticipation, "one day I would know my way through those slimy tunnels. The thought of that growling creature put my eagerness at hold. Maybe I wasn't as excited as I though.

"But even leaders most beware the creature that guards the greatest of Wolf treasures. It is a creature that no one, except the first of Wolf leaders, has ever seen."

I listened now with wide eyed curiosity. Why was she telling me this? Because I was to be the next leader most likely. As if she had read my mind she smiled and continued, "I tell you these things because you will need to know. You will, after all, be leader of this small family one day."

I felt my chest swell with pride, ignorant of the weight of responsibility that would weigh me down in the future. "And this treasure? What of it? Did you not grab it while we were down there?"

"Ha! Of course I did silly girl. When the light disappeared from your vision is when I entered the chamber that held it."

"Why didn't you take me with you? Why leave me alone in that place?"

"Only the leader can enter the chamber."

I said nothing. Mostly because it made sense and also because I felt stupid for not guessing that. "Okay… So where is this treasure?"

"What do you mean where is it? It's right here!"

Following the boney finger she pointed, I felt my mouth drop. "But… But Grandmother, That's just a-"

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. School was close to its end and the teachers thought it would be funny to load up a bunch of work on me.**

**Teacher:** Haha, let's give all this work to Neon even though there's only a week to finish it!  
**Me:** Ahhhhhh! (dies)  
**Gaara:** Urrggg… Wha-  
**Redwater:** (hits Gaara on head) Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little Gaara  
**Me:** (drinks revive and comes back to life) Reviews!

**Anyways (clears throat), I hope you guys liked my cliffhanger. I adored it myself, I am so good.  
Lets get on to the number things now, don't want anyone confused now do I?**

**(1) **– She is nineteen  
**(2) ** - There are a number of Grand Families, all of which you will meet in this story. They are families gifted with the supernatural abilities of one animal/creature. You should know now of three families. The Wolfs, Dragons and Ravens. Other family names will be explained later.  
**(3) ** - Once or twice a year leaders of the Grand Families, and a few selected members from each family, gather at a chosen families home to have a festival/ball


	3. Beautiful Welcome

**Chapter two is ready to begin! But of course, it's not that simple. First you must all listen to me rant, although it's not as long as usual. But I know how you all love to hear it so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters and stuff. It all belongs to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto (bows down to his awesomeness).**  
**Also thanks to all my fans, and those of you who have left reviews. I am very much excited for this chapter, because it is the introduction of a very important character… Naruto!**  
**… Oh, and Sasuke too.**

**There isn't very much to this chapter, still kind of an introduction of characters. But it is still very interesting, so let's read!**

**Redwater:** How about not…  
**Me:** My muse, your back! I love you!  
**Redwater:** Can we talk about what we're going to do with Gaara now?  
**Me:** That's not Gaara, it's your clone remember  
**Redwater:** Oh… yeah, my clone *nervous laugh*  
**Me:** Yeah lets-  
**Naruto:** Let Gaara go!  
*Giant Explosion*

* * *

As I thought back to that night, when my grandmother had discussed her plan with me, I remember what a brilliant idea it was. In fact, it was still a brilliant idea. We had cut my long strawberry hair until it rested just above my chin, and now it was pulled up into a dusty old cap. A few loose strands hung over my eyes, but I paid them no mind now. I was dressed in men's cloths, like usual. That was the part of the plan I loved most, being able to wear such comfortable clothing.

One point of her plan I did not enjoy was having my breasts bound tight to my chest with bandages. Doing so was the only way to hide them, and Grandmother had warned that once they starting growing more it would become painful. I would deal with the pain though, if it meant getting revenge for my family.

Another thing I couldn't stand was my traveling partner.

Sia.

Never had I meet a man who was as rude and arrogant as him. After having cut my hair, bound my breasts, and changed into men's cloths the day I left from Grandmothers, I had been ready to meet the man from the Raven family. My first impression of him was actually decent. I had decided he was very handsome, with dark hair, cut short. He was tall and lean; I had thought his only fault was his skin which was far to pale. But then he had opened his mouth.

"When I imagined a Wolf man I saw someone big and bulky in the shoulders, not this little shrimp," he had said without emotion.

All respect and admiration I had and would have felt for him dissipated.

It only went downhill from there too. When we had departed, mounted on two large warhorses, and pulling along a single packhorse, he had commented on my poor horsemanship. A ludicrous comment at that! I had been riding horses ever since I was old enough to walk, and the very horse I had rode on was the one given to me by my father on my birthday three years before. The very horse I had trained myself.

After a few days of travel he decided we could stop for the night to rest, and he said, "If you weren't so weak we wouldn't have to stop, and that horse of yours is in no better condition."

I had held onto my fierce temper with every ounce of willpower I had, after all, it wouldn't do for me to go shouting and screaming at the man who was so high ranked in the Raven family. How he came into the position as third in command of the Raven soldiers was beyond me. If he treated everyone the way he treated me, I wonder why he hadn't been murdered yet. But I had a feeling it was only me, after all I wasn't a Wolf, or a Dragon. I was a girl… err boy… with mixed blood and human blood. I didn't belong and Grandmother had warned me I would most likely be given the cold shoulder by many. Thoughts like that made me so angry I could throttle Sia right now and not care about the consequences.

Such thoughts were going to have me sent to prodigy.

Anyways, the fortnight it took use to travel was finally over. Our horses picked up their pace, as if they knew that soon they would be able to rest and eat. My eyes remained glued to the path ahead, only to move when we rose over the hill. And there stood the Raven fortress.

Just as big and impressive as my grandmothers. Built of black stone the walls reached up to pierce the sky; three layers of high open windows whispering of three floors. Three towers rose on above the castle and the forbidding walls that surrounded it, and a sudden image of hair trailing out of one window had me holding back laughter **(1)**.

The forbidding look that hung over the castle was softened by the flat grasslands on which the fortress lay. Wildflowers grew randomly in colorful bunches; I couldn't help but admire the lay of the land. I also couldn't help the urge to dismount and pick the lush colors from the ground. I could imagine the wonderful smell they would let off even as Sia and I rode toward the open gates. Faces appeared over the side of the battlement, I could not see them from such a distance so it was hard to judge their expressions. They let us pass without challenge thought, most likely because Sia was the third in command.

Shadows feel over us as we passed under the wall, and a sudden chill caused the hair on my arms and neck to stand on end. Why did I feel as if this were my last chance to turn back? I felt as if my life were changing course and if I did not leave this particular road my fate was doomed.

What foolishness. I was just nervous. I had every right to be; after all I was dressed as a man, and about to join an army. I could very well be killed here. Or even worse, found out. In which case they would most likely torture me and then kill me.

_Yeah, way to cheer yourself up, idiot!_ **(2)**

With a heavy sigh I straightened in my saddle, ignoring the curious look that was thrown my way. I was glad Sia did not speak; I was weary of having to deal with his rude comments, and tiered of keeping my own comments to myself.

The sun bore down on us once more as we moved out from the shadows and into the outer courtyard. A crowd had gathered to witness our entrance and I openly stared at the faces of men and women, just as they stared at me. I knew they were curious, wondering how this scrawny boy was with one of their own. I was relieved in this moment, glad they didn't know of my bad blood, it was a feeling that wouldn't last long. With every long stride from our horse's legs we grew closer to the castle and to the moment my presence would be announced for all to hear…

_****two days later****_

I felt as if I had been here for weeks rather than the two days that had passed since my arrival. Training was scheduled to begin today and I was anxious, wondering what grueling tasks the commanders would have set up for us. But no matter how hard I tried to concentrate my thoughts were interrupted by the loud burst of laughter from my comrades. I glanced over at them, clustered together a few yards away and I felt a surge of irritation and loneness.

Irritation because half of the men over there did nothing but constantly pick on me and loneness because even though they were jerks I wanted to be able to laugh without a care in the world. I ripped my gaze away from them, staring down at the sleeping form at my feet. It had been my grandmothers parting gift and I hated it. It never did anything I said and was constantly bickering with me. I had half a mind to throw it in the lake.

Another burst of laughter interrupted my thoughts and I glared over at the merrier group, startled when I found their gazes on me.

"Hey, why are you sitting all by yourself? Come over here!"

It was Naruto Uzamaki that spoke. The golden boy, or at least that's what I called him. He was all smiles and laughs, it didn't seem that anything could bring him down; the sun was always shinning around him. His hair was given to spike out in all directions, warm and golden in color. It framed his face nicely and when he wasn't looking I couldn't help but stare. He might irk my nerves but there was no doubting his beauty. With brilliant blue eyes, a color I don't think I had ever seen on any human being. He was also different from many of the others. He didn't glare at me, or make snide comments about my mixed blood. If he wasn't so annoyingly loud and unaware of everything I would like to be his friend.

Not wanting to arouse any unwanted comments I started toward them and the lithe wolf pushed to its paws, following at my side with ease. I expected her to make some nasty remark about my submissive behavior but when she didn't I glanced down. Her dark eyes where blinking up at me and irritation swam within them, I stuck out my tongue.

She looked ready to snap at me but I didn't care. Turning back to the group of waiting boys I gulped. I had much bigger problems.

"What do you want?" I did my best to sound surly instead of nervous and I was glad I accomplished my goal. Naruto, however, was unaware of my annoyance.

"Just didn't want you sitting all alone that's all! You know Sia, right? You rode with him here from your family's land… Tell us what he's like, we want to be prepared."

Hearing the pale man's name my throat tighten in anger, and I could feel myself warming to the topic as I opened my mouth to speak.

"He is an idiot. An emotionless jerk who doesn't' care about others. If I could I'd throw him off a cliff, I mean, he doesn't seem to care about anything or – "

"Listen to how popular amongst the new comers you are, Sia."

The voice wasn't a shout, barely above a whisper, and yet we all heard it. Now I had even bigger problems. Turning, face frozen in a mask of surprise and fear, I faced the Raven clans two highest rank commanders. Sia I had already met, and I already know I disliked him. He was everything I had said he was. Arrogant, rude, and stubborn. Of course, the people of the clans thought of those things as complements.

The other, higher up in rank than Sia, I had never met. All I knew was that he was brother in law to the Raven leader and that he was well known for his skill in battle. But as I lay my eyes upon them I knew he was perfect. Tall, lean, fair skin and a head full of dark hair.

I was given to daydreaming, and romantic thoughts, much to my grandmother's distress and right now I was having one of those daydreams. Of him sweeping me off my feet and carrying me o-

"You, girly. Come here."

I changed my mind in the blink of an eye. Sasuke uchiha was staring at me just like everyone else did. With disdain and contempt. My daydreams were destroyed and I was pissed.

The other trainees stepped aside as I stalked passed, my arched brows pulling down over my emerald eyes. I didn't care if they knew I was angry. How dare he insult me? True I was a girl but never have I been girly. I stopped only a foot from him and was forced to tilt my head back so that I could stare him in the eyes. Dark, smoldering eyes. I waited for what seemed like forever for him to speak, the silence drilling in my ears.

Finally I couldn't take it. "Wha-"

A fist slammed into my stomach with the force of a battering ram before my feet where swept out from under me. I crashed into the dirt, curling into myself as pain vibrated through my middle. What the hell! Why had he…

"You speak where spoken to and not a moment before."

None of the trainees laughed for Sasuke had turned to them, one of his feet resting on my back as if to keep me down. "This is our battle field and what we say goes. Talk out of turn and your going down. Don't do as your told and your going down harder. Got it!"

Everyone was quick to agree and when I said nothing his burning eyes turned on me and he pressed me further into the ground. "Got it?"

"Ye-yeah. I got it," I wheezed and was immediately hauled to my feet. After giving me a shove toward my comrades he continued. "Sia here is going to take you to the wall. There you will start with stones. Picking them up and putting them into the pile."

Without further instruction he turned and stalked away and I glared daggers at his retreating back. He wasn't perfect at all. He was an ass. An arrogant, stuck up ass.

Sia has turned as well and was leading them to the new wall that was under construction, and I followed still holding onto my middle.

"Pretty gutsy thing you did Taku."

I turned to Naruto, grunting. Although I wasn't sure if I was agreeing or disagreeing. He didn't seem to need a specific answer for he had already turned the topic. "This here is Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. They, like me, are from the Lion Family." Turning he pointed to a rather quite boy, one he introduced as Shino Aburame of the Spider Family. He seemed too had heard us to for he raised his hand in greeting but didn't bother to turn around.

"That there is Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee of the Equidae Family." The two dark haired men turned at the sound of their names. Neji, with his long hair, reminded me of a woman but his face was that of a man and his piercing gaze seemed to miss nothing. He nodded sharply and turned away. Rock Lee however was more curious and friendly. He waved vigorously, his bushy brows high over his dark eyes. "Hello there! It is good to meet you Taku Haruno of the Wolf Family!"

He wasn't at all quite in his greeting and many turned to stare at both him and me. I felt my face heat in embarrassment but he seemed to take it all in stride as he turned back to Neji.

"There all a bunch of great guys, weird, but great," Naruto said his grin back in place. A contagious one at that; It wasn't' long before a grin was on my face. Perhaps my time here with these giant men wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Isn't that nice, Sakura seems to be fitting in. It's too bad She had to get beat up :P**  
**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I can promise that the next chapter holds much excitement *grins evilly*  
Leave reviews!**

**(1) - **For some strange reason she thinks all those fairy tales such as Repunsal and Snow White are hilarious...  
**(2)** - That there was inner Sakura. Hehe, Sakura's evil conscious :P


	4. STORY INFO

I figured that anyone reading this story would want to know more about these famous Grand Families. So I have taken it upon myself to create this little document so that you can all be better informed. As I explained in a later chapter there are a number of Grand Families, all of which you will meet in this story. They are families gifted with the supernatural abilities of one animal/creature. There are eight families in all: Raven, Wolf, Dragon, Lion, Spider, Ferret, and Equidae.

Each family has sub-families, smaller groups within the group that have special powers of their own as well as the group's main powers. Below are the families.

**Raven Family|** The ability of flight. Special bond with flying creatures  
Sia _(third in command)_  
Yamato _(council member)_

Uchiha Subdivision – Special ability: Sharingun  
Sasuke Uchiha _(second in command)_  
Squeak Uchiha Hatake

Hatake Subdivision – Special ability: Mimicry  
Kakashi Hatake _(leader of the family)_

**Wolf Family|** Super strength. Special bonds with canines  
Sakura Haruno _(part wolf, dragon, and human)_  
Kiba Inuzuka _(part wolf, dragon, and human)_

**Dragon Family|** Can control fire. Special bond with reptiles  
Sand Subdivision - Special ability: Can control sand  
Temari  
Kankuro  
Gaara

**Lion Family|** Super fast. Special bond with felines  
Iruka Umino  
Danzo

Uzamaki Subdivision - Special ability: Cloning themselves  
Naruto Uzamaki

Akimichi Subdivision - Special ability: Food pills  
Choji Akimichi

Nara Subdivision - Special ability: Can manipulate shadows  
Shikamaru Nara

**Spider Family|** Can control earth. Special bond with incests and arachnids  
Kurenai Yuhi  
Tenten  
Shino Aburame

**Ferret Family|** Very flexible and stretchable. Special bond with rodents and weasels  
Yamanaka Subdivision- Special ability: Mind control  
Ino Yamanaka

Sarutobi Subdivision – Special ability: Poison  
Asuma Sarutobi  
Konohamaru Sarutobi

**Equidae Family|** Can control water. Special bond with horses  
Rock Lee  
Might Guy

Hyuga Subdivision – Special ability: 360 vision  
Hinata Hyuga  
Neji Hyuga

_((A small reminder: Once or twice a year leaders of the Grand Families, and a few selected members from each family, gather at a chosen families home to have a festival/ball ))_

* * *

There is more to my story then the Grand Families. There are other more dangerous groups that lurk about, one such group being the Akatsuki. A group of rogues from the Grand Families whose true goal has yet to be revealed.

**Itachi Uchiha|** Raven Family, Uchiha Subdivision

**Kisame Hoshigaki|** Equidae Family, Hoshigaki Subdivision

**Deidara|** Unknown Family

**Sasori|** Dragon Family, Puppet Subdivision

**Zetsu|** Unknown Family

**Hidan|** Ferret Family

**Kakuzu|** Unknown Family

**Pain|** Lion Family, Uzamaki Subdivision

**Konan|** Unknown Family

**Madara Uchiha|** Raven Family, Uchiha Subdivision

* * *

Not done yet! Lol, I still have to go through some of the more powerful groups wondering these wild lands. first off we have who I call Legends. Three very powerful warriors who you should all know very well :P

**Tsunada|** Lion Family, Soto Subdivision

**Jiraya|** Lion Family, Leap Subdivision

**Orochimaru|** Dragon Family

* * *

Now for the strongest beings of all! The Tailed Beast. Nine creatures that roam this earth will and untamed. I had to throw these guys in here, what would a story be without them after all!

One-tailed raccoon dog

Two-tailed monster cat

Three-tailed turtle

Four-tailed gorilla

Five-tailed dolphin-horse

Six-tailed slug

Seven-tailed beetle

Eight-tailed horned beast

Nine-tailed fox


End file.
